las locuras de los akatsukis
by ari ayanami
Summary: los akatsukis reciben una misteriosa invitacion a un festival que se realizara en konoha; ellos deciden ir disfrazados para no ser descubiertos ¿que amores se desataran en el festival? ¿y que locuras comenteran?
1. Chapter 1

**naruto no me pertenece es propiedad del gloriosos masashi kishimoto yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro, es solo para hacer mis locuras O_n**

**este fics es el primero que hago por favor no sean estrictos y no me tiren tomatazos y les prometo que sera muy bueno** **si..**

En un lugar lejano de konoha se encuentra el paradero de los akatsuki, la organización mas buscada por todas las naciones y condenados a morir… dentro del paradero de akatsuki llego de forma misteriosa una invitación de konoha para un festival se realizaría esa misma tarde, Pain se encontraba dentro de la guarida discutiendo con orochimaru para que dejase de regar sus hermosas anacondas tiradas por doquier, y que ya era la tercera vez que se comían al pobre tobi (y lo vomitaban por que las bellas anacondas no comen basura…), mientras la invitación llego a las manos de alguien terriblemente fastidioso que después de leer el papel, casi inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia su líder_

¡PAIN!_ grita a toda voz haciéndose oír hasta donde se encontraba su líder

-hay no, hay viene tobi para rematar_ decía pain con cara de resignación, al llegar tobi a la habitación de su líder se la guinda en el brazo como una santígüela _ ahora que quieres tobi, no ves que estoy arreglando el problema para que las hijas de orochimaru no te vuelvan a dejar como pollo remojado_ decía con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que tobi no lo dejaría en paz hasta que este hiciera lo que quería, hasta si tobi le pidiera entregarse a konoha, todo para que este dejara de molestar, y caer en otras manos que no fueran las de tobi, y con un suspiro de resignación le dijo_ bueno, que quieres?... un caramelo, una chupeta o quieres ser comida para que te coman tus amigas?_ decía mientras que tobi se quedaba callado y le ponía un papel en la cara lo cual tuvo que alejar para poderlo leer_ el gran festival de kono….. fue interrumpido por el que le estaba aprisionando su brazo con los zarandeos y gritos que le decía

_ vamos-, vamos, si sii_ decía o mas bien gritaba como un niño, y tanto fue el ruido que todos se asomaron para ver que pasaba

_ que pasa, porque tanto ruido, no ven interrumpen mi hora de belleza_ decía un peli negro que tenia una mascarilla verde en su cara, y entonces le respondió su líder

_ es que tobi quiere ir al fes….-

- AL FESTIVAL DE HONOHA! Fue interrumpido por segunda vez

-al festival de que?_ pregunta hidan,

_Al festival de konoha! Siii donde habrán payasitos, actores y hasta cantantes, me pregunto si ira modona me gusta como canta, y vamos a ir? Vamos di que si dique si _ decía como un disco rayado , mientas jalaba por el brazo a su líder, y después de un buen rato de oír a tobi y los cuchicheos que empezaron a hacer los demás

_ NO_ respondió secamente pain, al mismo momento que la sala quedo en total cilancio

_ yo,yo…. Buaaaa_ empezó a llorar de forma desesperante tobi (algo muy normal en el)

_ no, no podemos ir .. ya sabes que somos buscados y…. _ con el mismo discursos largos que siempre daba para no salir pero, después de un buen rato de su charla no se escucho mas los llantos de tobi, pain empezó a buscarlo con laminada pero una voz interrumpió su busqueda

_ Tobi! Que haces? Aléjate de la ventana _ decía kisame, automáticamente todos voltearon a la única ventana que había en la sala y observaron que kisame tenia agarrados por los brazos a tobi

_ me quiero morir…..dejame dejame déjame tirarme _ decía el retenido mientras atrás lo miraban y negaban con su cabeza con una mano en la cara, pero el único que no tenia esta posición esr hidan que agarrando su medallón decía

_ OH hashin-sama te suplico que tobi se tire_ después de un buen rato de malcriadez del supuesto chico bueno paín sabia perfectamente que tobi no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no hiciera lo que el quería, eso implicaría tirarse de la ventana aunque no conseguiría nada( bueno talvez algunos huesos rotos) en la sala solo se escuchaban los llantos de tobi

_ tobi_ decia el peli naranja _tobi_ volvia a decir pero el chico no lo escuchaba _ tobi_ y nada a lo que el líder no pudo ni con su propia paciencia _¡ JODER TOBI, que ta calles de una buena vez y me dejes hablar!_ decia pain mas furoso que el zorro de la nueves colas encerrado, al que todos reaccionaron mas que asustado, tanto fue el susto que el pobre tobi se le olvido que lloraba_ Cof,cof como le segia diciendo diciendo,… tobi si saldríamos habra muchas probabilidades de que nos encontraran y nos matarían sin ni siquiera pensarlo _ decía un poco calmado, peo al ver la cara que habia puesto tobi de cachorrito regañado (y fue mas que regañado) no pudo, era demasiado lamentable ver a su fastidioso chico, pain cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro de resinación _ pero aun haci iremos todos al festival_ por un momento peso que escucharía el berrinche que haría tibi, pero no fue haci al rato habrio sus ojos y vio que todos lo miraban con una mirada de "oh mi dios" tibi se para del piso donde fue tirado junto con kisame para que este no se suicidara,

_ ¡SIIII!_ dijeron todos al uníoslo, a lo que asustaron a pain del grito, quedando con los ojos mas que abiertos

_ que? Acaso todos si querian ir?_ por un momento todos quedaron tieso por el comentario de su lider

_ bueno, este, yo_ decian todos en casi chichillos, a pain se le dibujo una sonrrisa en el rostro al var a su grupo de esa manera y dijo

_ bueno que tan mal nos podria ir…..

CONTINUARA

Espero k les haya gustado ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un buen rato decidieron arreglarse para irse al festival y para ello se dirigen a la habitación de itachi

-a donde rayos van _dice un peli negro furioso

-acaso no es obvio, vamos para tu habitación _dice una peli azul

-y que les hacer pensar que van a pasar a mi habitación sin permiso y ¿para rayos quieren entrar?_ dice el dueño de la habitación algo exaltado

-pues porque no podemos salir vestidos con los trajes de akatsuki ¿acaso no es obvio itachi?_ dice el líder de la organización

- aja! Pero ese no es el punto_ dice itachi

-oh vamos itachi_kun todos sabemos que tienes miles y millares de trajes detrás de esa puerta, lo cual necesitamos para salir de esta porquería.. este digo guarida…_dice quísame un poco asustado por la mirada que le acababa de dar su líder por haber llamado su linda guarirá en porquería …..

-y como diablos saben que tengo trajesen mi-pero fue interrumpido por la voz mas escandalosa que había oído en su preciosa vida

-tobi vio a itachi vestido de gatubela un sábado a media noche ^_^!_ dijo tobi a toda voz

- ¬¬tobi pedazo de..-Pero no termino la frase ya que sintió un escalofríos invadirle el cuerpo , y cuando se gira ve a todos que lo miraba con unos ojos bien abiertos o mas bien sorprendido

- O_O me espere todo de itachi pero nunca eso_ decía hidan _valla si que lo tenias bien guardado eh!¬¬ - decía el peli blanco en tono burlón

-eto yo… porque mejor no pasan se hace tarde jejeje n_nU_ decía itachi mas que avergonzado

Todos empezaban a pasar dentro de la habitación de itachi y por ultimo quedo tobi que se quedo un rato parado frente a itachi…

-TOBI ES UN CHICO BUENO_ decía tobi para itachi y empezó a caminar para adentrase en la habitación

-¬¬ si como no, de chico bueno pasaras a chico muerto_ decía itachi enojado, y por un momento se imagino estrangulando a tobi_ soñar no cuesta nada_ decía mientras daba una sonrisa de medio lado y se adentraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta

Ya cuando todos se encontraban dentro de la habitación los miembros de los akatsukis se quedaron impresionados por la belleza de la habitación tan… tan... afeminada

-oye itachi este collar es de oro?_ decía kakuzu un poco interesado por aquella bella cadena

Itachi al darse cuenta de que se trataba de aquel collar por un momento pensó que seria su ultimo día de vida sobra la tierra, pero solo si kakuzu le daba por revisar los ahorros del mes el se daría de cuenta de donde salió aquella resplandeciente colección de prendas donde pertenecía aquel collar

-esto yo….. bueno no es de oro es…. Esto A YA! Es una imitación de oro lo cual no es oro, entiendes kakuzu_ decía el peli negro

-itachi por favor muéstranos los vestuarios rápido_ exigió el líder ya un poco harto de aquel perfume de…. ¿MUJER?

-oh si claro, vallamos directo para que de una buena vez se largue de mi preciosa habitación y… no quede el hedor de pescado en mi cuarto_ decía mientras su mirada se dirigía a kisame

-que rayos estas insinuando… GATUBELA_ decía el hombre con aspecto de pescado

Itachi a igual que kisame se ofrecieron una mirada de odio mutuo

-Bueno pasamos a los vestuarios_ decía itachi dirigiéndose a un grande y largo armario, y abriéndolo lo cual resplandeció una gran luz blanca que segaba la vista

-WOOOOO_ dijeron todos al unisolo

-Esto son los vestuarios_ decía el peli negro posándose frente el armario _y…. también yo, voy a decidir los vestuarios de cada quien_ prosiguió el peli negro de una forma victoriosa

-QUEEEEEEE!_ dijeron todos

- estas loco itachi si crees que me vas a elegir lo que me voy a poner…. A lo mejor me vistas como una niñita mimada_ decía sasori enojado

- a lo mejor sea cierto ¬¬_ decía itachi _recuerden que son mis trajes y… a cada uno de ellos los hico yo con mucho esmero y lo cual si alguien se atreve si tan solo se atreven a hacerle una marca a mi traje no dudare en activar mi sharinga y los hare que hagan mil de cada traje MUAJAJAJA_ decía un desquiciado itachi

Después de que itachi le asignara a cada quien lo que se pondrían caminaron hasta la puerta de la guarida y esperaron que pain cerrara con seguridad la puerta, no quería que nadie le robara (como si alguien supiera donde queda y cual es la puerta ¬¬ ). Cuando ya termino de cerrar la puerta pain se quedo parado a igual que todos…

-y…. ahora que?_ pregunta hidan

-no lo se, esperamos un taxi?_ pregunta deidara

-acaso eres idiota los taxis no pasan por estos lados_ decía itachi _oye kakuzu necesitas comprar un carro, pero no un carro cualquiera si no uno de ultima moda_ dice el peli negro

-necesitamos ahorrar dinero, lo sabes itachi además tu la mayoría lo gastas en productos de belleza_ le contesta kakuzu sin ningún gesto

-bueno, bueno entonces por los momentos tenemos que caminar hasta konoha no es así pain?_ pregunta tobi

- así es tobi_ dice el líder _ maldición yo que no quería caminar con esta cosa_ dice pain para si mismo refiriéndose a las pequeñas zapatillas que llevaba puesta

15 minutos después…..

-ahhh… ya no puedo mas_ dice itachi

-por favor apenas solo llevamos 15 minutos caminando_ dice kisame

-pues a mi me parece una eternidad _ dice el peli negro

-al menos no tienes una zapatilla mas pequeña que tus pies_ dice pain _oye itachi…. PORQUE RAYOS SOY EL UNCO VASTIDO DE ABUELITA!_ dice pain un poco enojado

-bueno porque te queda justo con tu personalidad_ dice itachi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-acaso estas bromeando…. Parezco a la abuela de sasori_ dice pain pero de repente siente una mirada maligna y se da de cuenta que es proveniente de sasori

-no te metas con mi abuela_ dice sasori serio

Después de un buen rato caminando lo cual parecía que para los akatsukis fuera una eternidad ocurre un milagro…..

-woooo…. Acaso es la entrada de konoha?_ dice deidara llamando la atención de todos

-ohh es un milagro hashin_sama - dice hidan

-bueno que estamos esperando vallamos a festival de konoha_ dice entusiasmado pain

-SIIIIII_ dicen todos al unisolo

Todos estaban entusiasmado por cruzar la línea de entrada de konoha veían un mundo nuevo y el mas alegre de todos era tobi pero algo inesperado lo despisto de aquella alegría…..

-acaso eres tu?... MINATO…_ decía tobi un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver

CONTINUARA

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

espero que les haya gustado ^^ me esmere enserio jejeje voy a tardar algo antes de subir el prox capi haci que no se vallan a poner brabitos si el capi no sube rapido BAY


	3. Chapter 3

! perdonenme por tardar tanto tiempo sin actualizar U_U

bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de los akatsukis espero que este fic los haga reir

Tobi se quedo viendo fijamente a aquel sujeto que parecía ser la misma imagen de nagato

- oye tobi_ decía una voz detrás de el pero este no contestaba y se volvió a escuchar la misma voz que se repetía una y otra vez

Deidara se le hizo una vena en la cien de tanto repetir aquel nombre mas reconocido por síndrome de idiotez en su organización así que se acerco con mirada de pocos amigos y coloco sus dos manos en su nuca

- oye retrasado mental reacciona!_ le gritaba deidara al mismo tiempo que lo zarandeaba

- ya basta deidara! mataras al pobre.-decía itachi mientras deidara accedía a soltar a tobi antes de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos (pues esa era la intensión)

- y bien a donde vamos?_ pregunto hidan que llevaba puesto una camisa negra hasta los hombros con pantalones de igual color algo ajustado

- bueno tobi_ decía pain acercándose a este_ dame la invitación_ termino de decir

- y… para que?_ respondió tobi con una sonrisa nerviosa

- pues porque tal ves este las indicaciones de este festival_ contesto kakuzu que llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de color azul y pantalones sueltos

- y… es muy necesario… porque no pedimos indicaciones?_ pregunto tobi mientras se asobaba la cabeza de los nervios

-tobi deja de decir tonterías y mejor dame la invitación antes de que se me agote la poca paciencia que tengo_- decía pain algo ya irritado por el comportamiento de este

- _OH dios que voy hacer_…. _ Ya se_ _ pensaba tobi riendo como tonto _ OH miren son guardias!_ grito tobi agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos de supuesto asombro

Todos sin execcion alguna miraron hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de ataque, y ya estando en posición se dieron cuenta que no habían guardias lo único que se podía ver era un niño que los observaba para luego salir corriendo por la acción cometida por los raritos en posición de ataque

- no hay ningún guardia_ dijo konan con un tic en el ojo

- ese maldito nos vio cara de entupidos_ dijo deidara con un tono muy enojado , volteándose lo cual a lo lejos y muy lejos se veía tobi correr

- esta me la va a pagar muy caro!_ dijo hidan de igual de enojado

Hidan y deidara se miraron mutuamente

- Tu lo agarras…_ decía deidara _ y yo le doy_ termino de decir la frase hidan con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego salir corriendo detrás de tobi

Todos quedaron exhortos por lo que acababa de ocurrir O_O

- Genial lo que me faltaba_ decía pain poniéndose la mano en la frente_ un loco persiguiendo a otro loco _ dijo pain

- Bueno no nos queda de otra que pedir indicaciones, no es así… abuela?_ pregunto kisame con una sonrisa burlona, pero no duro mucho al notar que la abuela…. Es decir pain lo vio con mirada de asesino

- Si, así es… kisame _ respondió este con una cara de asesino

- Esos tres no tuvieron infancia_ dijo sasori

- En cambio tu la tienes enterita_ dijo itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro asobando la cabeza del pequeño como si fuera un niño de 8 años

- Itachi si no me quitas la mano en esta mismo instante juro que no vas a poder ver tu desfigurada cara después de la paliza que te voy a dar_ dijo sasori con cara de pocos amigos

- Oye no es para tanto, además te queda exacto asa ropa para niños, no es así kisame?_ pregunto el peli negro

- A mi no me pregunte ya metí la pata con la abuela... digo con... con ... el li...líder si el gran líder … pain _ dijo kisame algo nervioso al notar que este aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Y en otro lugar se encontraba el pobre tobi que estaba siendo perseguido por dos asesinos desquiciados

- creo que… ya…los perdí_ dijo con voz entrecortada por haber corrido tanto para luego mirar hacia atrás y asegurar que no hubiera ningún asesino suelto y como no vio a ninguno se dispuso a caminar pero al rato se detuvo en seco, algo paso por su mente algo verdaderamente intrigante

- por…porque?_ se preguntaba para si mismo con una expresión seria _ porque… ¿porque salí corriendo?_ Se seguía preguntando _bueno no me acuerdo_ dijo recuperando su humor para sacar la invitación de unos de sus bolsillos

- OH un puesto de carne!_ decía con entusiasmo para luego caminar a su destino " el puesto de carne"

Y volviendo con el grupo que se encontraba caminando sin siquiera saber en donde estaban parados

- oye itachi_ dijo kisame

- que pasa kisame_ respondió este

- tu hermano se encuentra en la villa?_ pregunto kisame lo cual hizo que itachi reaccionara algo sorprendido

- mi… hermano?..._ decía itachi para luego bajar su mirada_ no no lo se…_ dijo itachi triste pero noto que kisame lo miraba _ pero me supongo que si_ termino de decir con una sonrisa en sus labios

Kisame sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida lo cual decidió no seguir el tema

- oye pain_ dijo kisame _ itachi y yo vamos a comer algo, vienen?_ pregunto este pero noto que pain como sasori aun tenían esa cara de pocos amigos

- eto, mejor los alcanzamos luego_ decía kisame para luego agarrar a itachi y salir corriendo lejos de esos psicópatas que querían asesinarlos con la mirada solo por un comentario ( solo por decir la simple verdad)

- pain… mejor seguimos caminando_ dijo konan al notar que su dios estaba verdaderamente enojado

- solo espero que no vallan a gastar mucho dinero_ decía kakuzu algo serio_ en estos momentos no nos podemos darnos el gusto de gastar tanto dinero en tonterías como estas_ termino de decir

- tu siempre dices eso como excusa, apuesto que todo el dinero te lo gastas tu so.._ decía konan pero sintió un escalofríos y noto que kakuzu la miraba con ojos no muy amigables

- co… como iba diciéndole pain... mejor seguimos caminando_- dijo kanan algo nerviosa

Y así siguieron caminando: el cara de pescado, el niño, la abuela y… una chica normal que llevaba puesto ropa normal.

oOo

Itachi y kisame entraron a un puesto, se sentaron e hicieron su pedido. Itachi observaba un vaso de agua y recordó lo que aquel día en que llegaron a conoha en busca del zorro de nueve colas y se reencontró con su hermano, su adorado hermano, aquel día fue muy doloroso para el ya que decirle a sasuke que lo odiara fue espantoso... Pero tal vez era lo mejor para los dos.

Llego la comida de estos dos y empezaron a comer. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron. Kisame empezaba a preocuparle ya que su amigo no era una de las personas que se quedaba callada, más bien era unas de esas personas que había que obligarlas a callar.

- itachi..._ dijo kisame con tono preocupado

- si kisame_ respondió este serio

- acaso hice mal nombrarte a sa..

- sasuke_ termino de decir itachi_ no, lo siento kisame solo es que… tu sabes muy bien lo que siento por mi hermano… solo eso…. Solo me preocupa eso_ decía este mirando el plato de ramen que tenia en frente

- si lo se itachi_ dijo itachi y recordó lo que había pasado después de salir del estomago de en sapo hecho por jiraja se dirigieron a un lugar en donde podría descansar itachi y fue aquel momento en que itachi le confeso lo que sentía por su hermano

- no es un sentimiento del cual sentirse orgulloso_ dijo itachi algo triste

- por supuesto que no itachi, no es normal estar enamorado de tu propio hermano_ dijo kisame luego vio la cara de tristeza de itachi_ ¿pero quien manda al corazon? Nadie, quieres saber lo que creo?_dijo este haciendo que itachi levantara su rostro

- si_ respondió

- bueno creo que deberías luchar por el amor de sasuke_ dijo kisame muy relajado

- EEHH? A… acaso te has vuelto loco o te la das kisame, no ves lo grave de la situación!_- dijo el peli negro muy exaltado

- Pero itachi si solo te pone a ver lo malo no veras lo bueno, mira dile la verdad a tu hermano de que estas enamorado de el si el no corresponde a tus sentimientos ya te habrás quitado un peso de encimas y deberás seguir con el plan de que te odie y si el siente lo mismo…bueno hay deberás actuar tu _ dijo kisame mientras comía un poco de ramen antes que se pusiera frió

- Decirlo es muy fácil kisame, pero hacerlo no

- Pero si te pones negativo se te hará mas difícil no crees itachi?

- Bueno si es verdad… rayos! Pero como se supone que se lo deba decir?_- decía itachi mientras agarraba su cabellos y los introducía en sus dedos

- No te preocupes itachi eres un genio ya sabrás que decir en el momento indicado

Itachi seguía en la misma posición y levanto su cara y mirar a kisame_ eres muy optimista.

- No es cierto solo veo el lado bueno, no quiero que me salgan arrugas de amargado como tu_ dijo kisame para luego reírse al ver que itachi busco con desespero un espejo para verse. Kisame desvió su mirada hacia fuera y noto que había un peli negro que se estaba besando con un moreno de cabellos amarillos y el peli negro se le hacia muy familiar y percato de quien era

- Itachi después de verse por un buen rato en el espejo noto que kisame hacia mucho silencio y cuando le vio la cara este tenia una cara de espanto

- Que sucede kisame?_-pregunto itachi al ver que kisame le miraba directamente a los ojos

Kisame seguía viéndolo __no veas hacia allá, no veas hacia allá no veas hacia allá_ _pensaba kisame para no mirar hacia aquel lugar, pero no sirvió de nada ya que sus ojos se desviaron al lugar en donde se encontraba la parejita besándose. Itachi al ver esta escena quedo pasmado

Un flequillo cubrió el rostro de itachi y lo único que pudo decir fue

_ SASUKE…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
